Neptune To Beacon Hills
by MarshmallowTeen
Summary: Veronica started getting death threats and has to go live with her aunt and cousin in Beacon Hills and it's not long before she starts to realise that Beacon Hills is not your normal average California town.
1. Chapter 1- Not In Neptune Anymore

**Summary-**This story is a crossover between Veronica Mars and Teen Wolf.  
Veronica started getting death threats and has to go live with her aunt and cousin in Beacon Hills and it's not long before she starts to realise that Beacon Hills is not your normal average California town.

**AN-** this story starts at the end of Veronica Mars season 3 and the end of Teen Wolf season 3. The only different is Logan never slept with Madison so Veronica and Logan were still together at the end of the season and in Teen Wolf Jennifer didn't die.

What if Peter didn't find Jennifer and kill her and the tree did heal her...

Chapter 1- Not In Neptune

After spending the weekend with no word from Veronica, Logan starts to worry. Logan goes to college on the Monday but can't find Veronica, he searches through the halls for her petite body but with no luck. He immediately knows that there is something wrong. Later that day Logan stopped on the way home at Veronica's apartment. Logan knocked on Veronica's door but there is no answer. Just as he is about to leave and try his luck somewhere else, Keith gets home. Keith starts to walk towards the apartment when he notices him.

"Logan" is the word he greets him with. Most people wouldn't believe him but he actually like Logan and because he knows he cares for his daughter.

"Where is she? Is she okay!?" Logan asks with a worried look on his face.

"Logan, maybe you should just stay out of this one, I know she cares about you and she would want you to be happy and safe." Keith replies

Logan move closer towards Keith and says "I'm only happy if I'm with her, I love her"

Keith says "I know you love her Logan but she is not going to be coming home anytime soon and I don't never think she told me everything."

Keith notices Logan is nervously moving from one foot to the other. Keith opens the door and gestures for him to move in.

"Logan why don't you sit down"

Logan nods a take a sit in the small homey apartment and starts to speak again. "I need to know that shes is okay and whatever danger she's in it doesn't change the fact I wanted to be with her"

Keith says "Look all I know is a couple of weeks ago she started getting death threats, she ignored them and Kept them to herself until two days ago because they started threatening to kill everyone she cares about including you. The threats said that if she left Neptune everyone would be safe. She made me agree to stay here and watch out for everyone while she went to stay with her ant in Beacon Hills."

"Why would someone want to kill her? Do you know who it is?" Logan asks

Keith answers "no but we think it could be something to do with the Russian mob. I don't think It would surprise that she going to be investigating this, I think that she started something but she don't telling me the whole thing as normal, you know what she's like."

Logan knew it was probably some of his fault but how do you tell a man that his daughter stared in a naked tape that is going around half of Hearst? The answer to that is you don't. Veronica didn't tell him so he won't.

"I love her and I'm going to find her and I find away to keep her safe ... Can I have the address please."

"okay but you better look after her. Trouble does tend to find you both." Keith says.

Two days earlier...

Veronica is outside waiting for someone to ask the door. She looks around the neighbourhood while waiting she notices it seems like a nice place to live and maybe she might get some peace and quiet for once and work out what going on.

Just than the door opens and there's is a boy standing there that is around a year or two younger then her. She smile politely at him and gives a little wave.

"Hi I'm Veronica, is this Melissa and Scott McCall's house?" She says

"Yeah, I'm Scott your cousin. This is so weird that we've never met."

He moves back and gestures for her come in. He walks her in to the living room.

"I know. I wish that I could have visited before." She says.

"just to give you a bit of a heads up my Dad's back." Scott tells her.

"Uncle Rafael's back... Wait I thought you weren't on speaking terms with him... What is he doing back?" Veronica says confused.

"A lots happen in the last couple of years and things have changed but I think he came back to mend bridges."

"How's that going for him?" She says with a small sympathetic smile.

"Well at least he's trying I guess." He gives her a smile back.

"And I'm guessing the broken bridges he's trying to mend is the same thing that stop my Dad from talking to him for as long as I can remember." Veronica says

"I'm not sure but it wouldn't surprise me if he sided with my Mum, she always said he treating her like she was his sister not sister-in-law." Scott replies

Just then the door sways open and Melissa appears.

"Sweetie I'm home" she says walking in the house.

"Ant Melissa hey" Says Veronica

Melissa spins to see Veronica stands with a smile on her face.

"oh Veronica that last time I saw you were so small, look at you all grown up."

Melissa walks over to Veronica and gives her a big hug.

"Thank you for having me, are you sure this is okay, I know it's last minute."

Melissa then says "don't be silly your family, your always welcome here."

"Who else lives here? Is it just you two?" Veronica asks

"yeah and Isaac." Scott says

"oh do I have a cousin I didn't know about" She jokes

Melissa then says "no Isaac Scott's friend that needed a place to stay but he's pretty much like family. Scott, why don't you take Veronica up and show her to her room so she can get settled before lunch."

Scott took her suit case and one of her bags and shows her to her room. He smiles.

"Once you're settled. Come down and get some food I bet you hungry."Scott says.

"You have no idea." She says with a smile.

Scott left Veronica with her thoughts. She knew that she would have to explain why she needed to stay with them the 'needed to get away from Neptune' line was only going to last so long and she should tell them there family. She close the bedroom door and goes over to her bag, then starts to get things out of it, she places her Stun gun and pepper spray on the bed, finally she places a gun on the bed her dad give her for her protection but she couldn't help but revisit the time when she had a go at Logan for having a gun. Although since then a lot as happened Cassidy, Mercer and now this. she wasn't going to take a risk of not having something to protect herself with. While she was here she was thinking about getting some flight training of some form done just to keep busy because let's face it at some point she is going to need, I doesn't really matter whether trouble finds or she tries to find it, all that matters is that she ends up in trouble.

Veronica then begins to pace the length of the room thinking. She puts the gun in the top bedside table draw and the taser and pepper spray in her handbag.

The rumble from her belly reminds her about lunch.

As she went down stairs, she let her nose lead the way to the kitchen. Melissa was there cooking. She looked up to notice Veronica standing in the door way.

Veronica says "hey, it smells good."

"Tastes better, could you run up and get the boys, Isaac is back now." Melissa says proudly

"sure" Veronica replies

As she walked up stairs she follows the sound of talking to the room next to hers. Once she reaches the door she can hear them clearly.

She hears Isaac says "so is she?"

"Isaac there is no way I'm answering that question!" Scott says clearly not wanting to have the conversation.

"Why, it's a simply question is she hot?" Isaac says grinning back.

"She's my cousin!"

"In other words you mean she is ugly." Isaac says

"No" Scott quickly not wanting to offend Veronica.

"So she is hot" Isaac says with a wide grinning on his face.

Scott didn't say a word.

Veronica smiled and picked that time to knock and open the door.

They both looked a little speechless when they saw Veronica standing in the door away.

"So what do you think?" She says jokingly gesturing at herself. "I'm joking... Your mum sent me to tell you foods ready... Come on"

Once down stairs Isaac whispered to Scott "she so is".

"Shut up Isaac" Scott says annoy

**AN-** Please review and let me know if you like it so I know if I should carry on writing.


	2. Chapter 2- A Family to Count On

**AN-** Hi Everyone, Just so you know this is a Veronica and Logan pairing story, Logan will be back soon. Also I still need a Beta so PM if you want to

Chapter 2- A Family to Count On

The four of them sat at the dinner table eating Lasagne.

Melissa- "So Veronica tell us a bit about yourself?"

Veronica- "Hmm... I can put grown men to shame with the amount of food I eat."

They all laughed having just witness the amounts of food Veronica just eat.

Veronica- "What would you like to know?"

Melissa- "I didn't know, like what do you do in you spare time? Any hobbies?"

Veronica- "Well, I like to spend time with my friends, my dad and stuff like that, I work with my dad sometimes, but now he is sheriff again not so much."

Scott- "So what do you plan on doing while you're here?"

Veronica- "I was going to keep busy, talk to the Sheriff's department and see if they need any help."

Isaac grinned

Isaac- "No a fence but how can you help the Sheriff's department you're like my age."

Veronica grinned back, in a way she liked to be underestimated because she gets to prove them wrong.

Veronica- "I'm not really you're average teenage girl... Anyway what's it like living here in Beacon Hills, I bet the peace and quiet is nice."

Melissa, Scott and Isaac are all trying very hard not the start laughing.

Isaac- "Pease and quiet; Yeah we wish" He says under his breath.

Melissa- "Beacon Hills isn't really known for being Peaceful"

Veronica- "Melissa the Lasagne was great thank you, it might even be better than my dad's but don't tell him I said that, is it okay if I go to my room and unpack, it's been a long day"

Melissa- "Of course honey"

With that she left. Once in the room she grabbed her iPod, put her headphones on and put the music on full blazed. She walked around the room putting clothes away. Then got her other bag and took out the death threats, hand written notes and printed off emails, she started to study them more and put them in date order. A lot of them her dad didn't know about but as soon as they started threatening Logan and her dad she showed them him. They all said pretty much the same thing "leave Neptune or die" but some went into more detail about what they would do to her before they kill her and those were the ones she was not going to share with her dad.

She picks up the notes and gets her laptop and starts checking emails when she feels a tap on her shoulder that makes her jump. Taking her headphones out she looks up at Isaac who is standing with a glass of water in his hand.

Isaac- "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you, the door was open and Melissa told me to bring you a glass of water"

Veronica- "It's okay; I'm just a bit jumpy"

Isaac- "So what where you so engrossed in"

Isaac moves to look at the paper dotted around the bed in front of her. Veronica moves them so he can't read them

Isaac- "You really aren't an avenge teenage girl are you? Most girls would be painting their nails and going shopping, what is all this?"

Veronica- "The reason why I left Neptune, have you ever heard about Neptune before?"

Isaac- "Only that it's a lot like here, got bad luck."

Veronica- "I wish Neptune did just have bad luck but it's mainly because of the bad people" changing the subject "So Isaac how long have you been living here?"

Isaac- "A while now but I'm thinking of moving out soon"

Veronica- "What? Why? Do you not like it here?"

Isaac- "No, I love it here but I don't want to over stay my welcome. It started off as just a short term thing..."

Veronica- "Isaac there is no way that they want you to leave, they look to you as another member of their family."

Isaac- "Wait... they think of me as family?"

Veronica- "Yeah, they said you were family when they told me about you today."

Isaac- "I did think about it a month or so ago?"

Veronica- "Think about what?"

Isaac- "After Alison die I through about leaving..."

Veronica- "I don't want to overstep but who's Alison?"

Isaac- "Long story but the short of it is she meant a lot to all of us, she was a strong clever beautiful girl that would protect the people she cares about"

Veronica- "She sounded like my sort of person... In the end what made you stay?"

Isaac- "I never really had a family that I can count on before and then I realized that I have that now."

Veronica- "Well you're just as much family to them as I am if not more."

Isaac- "Whatever you say Sis" he says with a small smile.

Veronica gets up off the bed.

Veronica- I'm going to go to the sheriff's department and check if I can come into help tomorrow"

With that she grabs all her notes and her bag and leaves. She didn't trust Isaac to not look through the notes because let's face it, she would do it.

_I do not really want to help the sheriff's department with any cases; I doubt this town has that many unsolved crimes. The really reason is that I want access to their systems._

The Sheriff's department isn't that busy; Veronica walks up to the reception desk and stands next to a boy waiting in the reception area.

Veronica moving to the receptionist

Veronica- "Hi, would it be possible to speak to the sheriff. I only need a minute of his time"

Receptionist- "I'm sorry, it's getting close to the end of the day and he's busy"

Veronica- "I understand I'll stop back tomorrow"

Veronica walks away but is followed by the boy.

Boy- "Hi, I'm Stiles and I know that if you wait 10 minutes you can catch the sheriff on the way to his car" Just as he finished speaking the Sheriff came out of his office.

Stiles- "or now" point over to his Dad.

Veronica- "Sheriff can I have a moment of your time" she says walking back up to the reception desk.

Sheriff- "And what can I help you with young lady?"

Veronica- "it's more like what can I help you with? My name is Veronica Mars, I'm a PI" she says take out her badge "I'm here for a couple of weeks at least I was hoping you would let me help out a little and I can work for free, I just want to widen my area of experience" The Sheriff thought about what the little blonde said. She looked about the same age as his sons but they were short staffed, she could just answer the phones if nothing else.

Sheriff- "I'm going to do a bit of research first to make sure your not just a 14 year girl with an over active imagination but be here at 9am and we will get you started on answering phones"

Veronica- "See you in the morning Sheriff, nice to meeting you Stiles"

Stiles- "You too"

_Maybe I should try being nice more often, I mean I haven't blackmailed, threaten or tasered anybody since I got here and things seem to be working out fine so far_

**AN-** Please review and Let me know what you think


	3. Chapter 3- Veronica Freaking Mars

Chapter 3- Veronica Freaking Mars

**AN-** Hi Me again, This chapter is more about whats happening in Beacon Hill and also a build up for the next chapter. Logan getting to Beacon Hill count down is still 2 days. I changed the format for this chapter to see whats best for future chapters so let me know what you think and if I should change back. I still need a Beta so PM if have time :-)

It's 9.15 on Sunday morning and Stiles wakes up to hear the door bell ringing nonstop. He walks down stairs and opens the door with annoyed expression on his face to see Scott and Isaac.

"Hey Stiles you got a minute" Isaac says has he enters the house.

"no not really I want to go to the Sheriff's department to help my Dad" he pauses seeing the looks he gets for them both, he explains "there is this new girl working there and I did some research on her for my Dad and well it's amazing, she's amazing"

Both Scott and Isaac are smiling at him.

"what?" Stiles says even more annoyed.

"so you met Veronica" Isaac says with a smirk

"Stiles, Veronica's my cousin" Scott says in a proud voice.

Stiles's eye widen "your cousin is Veronica Freaking Mars and you never thought to share that. Are you aware that you have the coolest cousin ever!"

"and hottest!" Isaac says with a grin

"Shut up Isaac." Scott says then turns to Stiles and adds "What did you find when you researched her?"

"Like you said she's your cousin shouldn't you know?" he says in his as 'matter-of-a-fact' voice.

"She is from my Dad's side of the family and the first time I meet her was yesterday." Scott replies.

Stiles sits down "Fine, She got her PI licence when she was 18 but she's been solving crimes seen she was like 16, remember that Lily Kane murder that was all over the news a couple of years back" they both nodded "well that was her best friend, she solve her murder and shes solved more murders, she even solved the Hearst rapist crimes... She's like a little blonde superhero"

Scott feels proud to be able to say he's related to her, maybe protecting people runs in the family.

Isaac smirk returns to his face "well she'll fit in well here, I like to think I'm a bit of a superhero myself. Does it say if she has a boyfriend in that research of yours?"

"Once again Isaac shut up. Right we need to forces on the crimes that are happening now." Scott says then turning to Stiles once again "any news on Agrent?"

"No still missing, I will see what my Dads got on the case but I will have to wait until his leaves the office" Stiles replies

"Do you think this could be Jennifer, we never did find her body" Scott asks

"Well if it is then there will be two more people that will go missing before she kills him, what makes to think it was Jennifer anyway?" Stiles asks

Isaac smirk has go once again "she sort of leave us a clue"

Scott adds "there is a message left from where he was taken, it says 'the ones that protect their loved ones'"

Stiles moves back to his laptop and starts typing, he points to the screen and says "it says here that there is a myth 'the ones that protect their loved ones' are the most powerful sacrifices"

Isaac sarcastically says "well that's just great"

Scott says "so do you think she's going to take two more people that protect because that could be a lot of people"

Stiles says "yeah your right could be anyone, maybe you should check the root cellar and other places she been before, I'll carry on doing some research and try to work out who's going to be taken next"

Isaac and Scott leave to go back home. Scott turns to Isaac and as they walk back. "Isaac can I ask you something?"

"If said no you would do anywhere"

"True... Okay, Why do you keep making jokes?" Scott says

"What do you mean I always make jokes?" Isaac says confused

"Your clearly not in the mood for joking, I mean everyone would understand if you were upset with everything's that's happened with Alison."

Isaac stops walking "Maybe I'm scared what will happen it I stop joking and let in sink in."

"Just remember we're all here for you if you need us, were family" Scott says

"Yes, thanks that mean a lot" Isaac says and it really does. "By the way do you know why Veronica needed to leave Neptune because I have a feel there is more to the story then she letting on?"

Isaac knew Veronica was hiding something when he was in her room, he would have looked through the papers on her bed but she took them with her.

"All she told my mum with that she need to get out of Neptune for a while" Scott says "we should talk to her tonight"

"Good because I've got a bad feel, a specially now we know more about her" Isaac says

"Isaac please tell my you have a thing for my cousin." Scott says

"No, it's not like that, I mean yeah shes hot but she more like a sister or a cousin because you know your like my brother" Isaac see Scott smiling face. "Oh shut up, you know what I mean" Isaac says

"Come on bro" Scott says as the react back home.

**AN- **Review please... and if you have any question ask and I will reply :-) Next chapters called 'Breaking and Entering' so mull on that for a while.


End file.
